fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Connections with events
Aqua Girl's connection Fascinating Zemo Monners timeline and present timeline Aquamarine in the unknown timeline and Aqua Girl in the present time are connected for a reason why Render has been planning to end the threat. Aquamarine is a codename that appears in the issues of the Fascinating Zemo Monners in the month of May of 1999 as she proves herself to the world that she is the world's the fastest swimming person and the most powerful water type. Her timeline is unknown and shows the possible future as if Metamorph and Zanderlot does not act too fast to make things happen in which an event made it aware and existed its name--Fascinating Zemo Monners. Aqua Girl has not been confirmed the most powerful water type herself and never want to show her secrets to the world that she has the powers and the existence of herself in the present. Connections with Aqua Girl from Render to mystery person are unrevealed yet to come. That mystery person who hired Render to kill Aqua Girl so badly. Nido's unknown timeline Aquamarine has survived the Fascinating Zemo Monners as she ceased her own version in this event in which has been erased wholly. After that, the present timeline has proven there is an existence of Aqua Girl and gives her the possible important key among the missing points. Metamorph's connection Fascinating Zemo Monners timeline and present timeline An agent has an alias that appears in the issues of the Fascinating Zemo Monners in the month of May of 1999 as she knows the secrets behind the top secret classified files label confidental files in the agency program and learns of the list for the exterminating power-typed people. Her choice is uncertain beyond the future before the incident. Metamorph appears in the present of time by launching the program--Xia Factor in an order to seize the official emergency outlaw mutants affairs before the international government affairs meet her. Render is supposed to make a plan to kill her, but his boss ordered him to end the plan and informed him that his other team--Blokemen Units completing the task by killing Metamorph and her team. Connections with Metamorph from Render to a mystery person is revealed little in the earlier issues of Fascinating Zemo Monners and still unrevealed in the present yet to come. This secet is revealed a little because the mystery person is actually working as a boss and top secret agenct director who meets an agent who will become Metamorph in the future. Nido's unknown timeline The mystery unknowns of Metamorph finally seals her fate after the Fascinating Zemo Monners timeline as she does not survive and saves everyone's fate. The death of Metamorph may be an urban myth to him because he sees Metamorph alive yet. Zanderlot's connection Fascinating Zemo Monners timeline and present timeline Nido's unknown timeline Zanderlot's fate has been sealed in his own timeline in which she was supposed to die after the Xia: Space Shuttle, but she was saved with the help of Nido in preventing the space shuttle going to explode and succeeding in teamworking their combined powers by saving all the lives of the Xia with their unimaginably combined powers. Until now Maeve died after the event--A Magic Is Plugged Off, what will happen to Zanderlot now? Zanderlot barely survives, but possibly could have gotten killed in action by the Strangers when she joined the Society of Girls. 75 (Xia Space Shuttles) Are they all survivors at the time in the Nido's timeline by the effect by now? Are there some of them already died recently? Classical Xiamen All exist where the connections link to Xia Space Shuttle exclude Dark Claw, Mesa, and Jumet. the question is, whether did Dark Claw, Mesa, and Jumet turn so evil or not? They has not been shown their own evil parts yet. Nido's theory may be wrong in a case. Category:Connections